Cursed Luck
by TridentGirl2001
Summary: Meet Dabria, daughter of Tyche and honorary member of Camp Half-Blood. Four years after her arrival at camp, Dabria gains a crush on her close friend, Jake Mason. But when she is kidnapped by the Gods Jake, Leo and Lou Ellen embark on a quest to save her. This is an OC based fanfiction, if you don't like, don't read. At least I'm not stealing Percy from Annabeth.


CHAPTER 1

 **Intro (Dabria's POV)**

My name is Dabria and I'm the daughter of Tyche. My mum is the Greek goddess of luck and chance, her Roman counterpart is Fortuna. I have no siblings, this is because Tyche is the most difficult goddess to find. It is said that if you just keep on praying for good luck, she is not as likely to give you some, but if you just go ahead and do something, chances are she may lend you some. Some people (Leo Valadez) think this explains my random behaviour (he may have had a visit to the infirmary shortly after). Dabria means death's angel. Just some random facts about me that might make this story make sense!

 **Dabria's POV**

"Yo, Dabby" I looked up from the lime I was eating to see Jake Mason looking at me. Anyone else and I would have screamed at them to never call me Dabby again unless they want to end up as Mrs O'Leary's new chew toy. Instead I smiled at him and jokily reminded him

"My name is Dabria, use it." He gave me a sarcastic, scared look and sat down next to me.

"New necklace?" I was confused no one commented on my clothes after I punched Connor Stoll in the stomach for saying 'those boots look damn hot'. I nodded anyway.

"It's broken, you want me to fix it?" I nodded as I took off my charm necklace. I handed it to Jake.

"you know it's beautiful, not as beautiful as the girl who was wearing it but still beautiful." I blushed as he said that, but quickly regained my composure.

"you know the last guy who said something like that to me ended up in the infirmary right." He nodded and reached to put my necklace back on me, I let him. He was so close to me I could feel his warm breath and the smoke on his clothes.

"Are you gonna stand there like an idiot or are you going to sit with me?" It was his turn to blush as he sat on the sand next to me.

"I like your latest creation," I was confused till he nodded at my top.

"Oh, right. Well I couldn't have made it with out the fabric you gave me." We chatted for a bit smiling and laughing, then the stupid horn for dinner went. He stood up brushed the sand off himself and offered me his hand to stand up. I took his hand and he pulled me up, we walked to the dining pavilion. I didn't let go of his hand.

 **Jake's POV**

I sat down next to Leo with a stupid grin on my face. Leo looked at me confused,

"Did the Stolls get you with one of their smiling potions?"

"Nope." I said happily and started to eat my Lime and Pea risotto, Dabria loves anything with lime in so she told me try it. I had it for dinner at least once a week since. Leo looked at me like he wanted to ask more questions but then a nymph came over with his food and I think he completely forgot. He started munching down something that looked a lot like dog food.

After Dinner everyone separate, some went towards their cabins, others went to the camp fire. I saw one girl with messy black and lime hair walk towards the pier, I followed. When we were out of hearing distance of the camp-fire I shouted to her. She kept walking so I shouted again. She continued to walk, I ran forwards and grabbed her arm. I was surprised when she turned around and her eyes were red like she'd been crying. She started yelling at me.

"What? What could you possibly want Jake? Can I not have one flipping moment of peace? Well?" I was absolutely shocked, yes Dabria was easily angered and pretty violent but she'd never acted like that towards me before. Percy had been sat at the other end of the beach, I hadn't really noticed he was there until he started to walk towards us. Some people at the camp-fire had turned to look as well.

"Dabria, are you okay?" "No, NO I am not OKAY! I am annoyed and upset and nobody seems to care!" At this point most people were watching us and many started to approach us. Percy was only a few feet away. I didn't care. I dragged her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "I care, I will always care." She started crying so we just stood there for a few minutes. By the time I released her only Percy, Leo and Hazel were still with us. To break the silence Leo said,

"Wow, that was funny." Causing Dabria lunge at him, before she could do too much damage me and Percy managed to pull her off the idiotic elf. Nevertheless he was unconscious, Hazel knelt down next to him and told us,

"He's still breathing, thank the gods. But he needs ambrosia, Percy help me take him to the infirmary" Percy nodded but as they picked Leo up he mumbled

"hmmmm yeahh leave the owww love birds alonnne." I had to step in front of Leo and hold Dabria back to make sure he wasn't fed to the Pegasus.

"Come on I walk you back to your cabin, I wanna see Tavy."


End file.
